ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Sora and Company plot.
Sora (Kung Fu Panda:The Red Panda and the Tigress) - Oliver *Adult Simba (The Lion King) ''- '''Dodger' *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2:Return to the Sea) ''- '''Jenny Foxworth' *Aladdin (Aladdin) ''- '''Fagin' *Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride) ''- '''Gerogette' *Adult Nala (The Lion King) ''- '''Rita' *Turtle Tot Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 2003) - Tito *Kowalski (Madagascar) ''- '''Francis' *Sparky (Fairly Odd Parents) ''- '''Einstien' *Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) ''- '''Winston' *Jafar (Aladdin) ''- '''Bill Skyes' *Wolf Boss and the Leader (Kung Fu Panda 2 and Kung Fu Panda:The Red Panda and the Tigress) - Roscoe and DeSoto *Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) - Louie the Sausage Vendor Sora, a young female tiger cub, is lost in the streets. She was the only orphan of her fellow orphans not to be adopted. Left alone in the rain in an orphanage, she escapes and lives in the streets. She then steals some dumplings from Danny with the help of Simba. Together they are successful, but Simba then runs off, attempting to leave her behind. Simba eventually arrives at the houseboat of her friend, Aladdin, along with his meal, to share with her friends: Hamato Michelangelo, Sparky, his wife Nala, and Kowalski. Sora sneaks into their home, located below the valley's docks, and is discovered by the group. Aladdin, a friend of the group, comes in and explains that he is running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Jafar, a powerful socerer and ruthless loan shark. Then, Jafar and his wolf twins, Wolf Boss and the Leader, arrive. While Wolf Boss is sniffing around the barge, the Leader flirts with Nala. When Michelangelo tries to attack him; after the Leader threatens Kowalski after he insulted him, he is held back by Sparky, who tells him to pick on somebody his own size, but the Leader is not intimidated by him. He is then asked by Simba whether he lost is sense of humor or not in reply, he smashes their apple cart. It's then that Wolf Boss finds Sora. She scratched his nose after the Leader attempts to eat her and both Wolf Boss and the Leader intend to tear her apart when the gang gets between them. Before further violence can ensue, Jafar calls the twins back to his office, and they leave while making threats towards the gang and Sora. After this, a soaking wet Aladdin returns to the barge, lamenting that he has only three days to find the money he owes Jafar. He then discovers Sora, and considering that they all need help, accepts him into the gang. The next day, Aladdin sets out into the valley with the gang and Sora. While he tries to sell his wares at a pawn shop, the group comes face-to-face with a carrage with a butler named Grimsby. Grimsby is employed by the exceedingly wealthy kingdom and is taking care of their daughter Melody while the couple is out of the country on business. The group then stages an elaborate ruse in order to get Grimsby out of the carrage. Michelangelo and Sora slip in and attemmpt to steal its horses so as to give it to Aladdin in order to sell it and earn some money in return as partial payment to Jafar. In doing so, Michelangelo gets tied up by the horses rope, due to Sora's mishap, and Melody finds Sora tangled up in the ropes near it. Sora then finds a good home and caring owner in Melody, to the chargin of Grimsby and her other pet, Kiara. The next day after that, while Melody is at school, the group goes to Meldoy's castle. After some initial disputes, Kiara is very happy that they are there to collect Sora, and helps them take her back, convincing them that she's ben traumatized by the whole experience and wants to go back to them. When Sora is taken back, Aladdin sees Sora's new name necklace and the wealthy district she got it from, and sends Melody a map and a letter requesting "lots and lots of money" as a ransom. He then goes to convince Jafar that his plan will work. While he intends only to ransom Sora, Jafar believes that he is "thinking big" in an attempt to kidnap and ransom the princess, and gives him 12 more hours. Melody then recieves the letter and takes Kiara with her to go and get Sora back, but Aladdin's poorly drawn map leaves them both totally lost, although they do unknowingly arrive at their destination. Being distraught that her "wealthy tiger cub-owner" is just a little girl with her piggy-bank, Aladdin decides that he might as well return Sora to her, and pretends to find her in a dumpster. However, Jafar, who was unknowingly watching the whole thing, then kidnaps Melody, intending to hold her for ransom to her wealthy parents, and tells Aladdin to keep his mouth shut and to conside their account closed. Melody, who wasn't expecting Jafar to use him to perform and actual kidnapping, takes the gang and Kiara to Jafar's office to rescue Melody, which the group, with Sora's help manage to do. However, an enraged Jafar, Wolf Boss and the Leader chase them down the city streets and into the sewers in his carpet intending to snatch Melody back.Wolf Boss and the Leader are both then thrown onto the tracks in their flight with Sora and Simba, and presumably killed. Meldoy is thrown onto the back of Jafar's carpet and Aladdin tries to snatch her back while the group (mostly Michelangelo) drive. They then emerge onto a bridge, where Jafar's carpet collides with a train and he is killed. Michelangelo manages to steer Aladdin's carpet onto one of the bridge's cables and they emerge unscathed. The next morning, Aladdin and the entire group celebrate Melody's birthday party at her home. That same day, Grimsby receives a message from Melody's parents in Rome saying that they will be back tomorrow, apparently earlier than expected. Aladdin and the gang finally fly into the sky to make a new start while leaving Sora at her new home with Melody.